Bananas are good
by CAIT-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: Set during "The Runaway Bride". 10/Rose. The Doctor remembers, and it hurts. Short one-shot. read and review.


Bananas Are Good

**Bananas Are Good**

A short one-shot story set during "The Runaway Bride". The Doctor has a flashback when he sees Rose's purple top. Thought of this very randomly after watching "The Stolen Earth" because let's be honest, how unfair was it that their meeting was cut short?!

I don't own any of these character sadly. All copyrights to the BBC. Accept for my little bits added in. Enjoy!

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna picked up the purple top that lay across the railings of the TARDIS and shook it in front of the Doctors' face.

"I'm not the first am I? How many women have you abducted?

The Doctor didn't look her in the eye as he replied quietly, "That's my friends''"

"Where is she then? demanded Donna, "Popped out for a space walk?

"She's gone."

"Gone _WHERE_?"

The Doctor stared at the top for a moment.

"I lost her"

"Well you can 'urry up and lose me!" she shrieked

When no reply came to her, she asked in a somewhat gentler tone, "How d'you mean _lost_?"

The Doctor wouldn't look at. Couldn't.

Rose…

_The Doctor scratched the back of his neck distractedly. Something was bothering him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He flicked a few more buttons on the console then flopped down onto the control seat, his legs hanging over the edge._

_" Hiya "_

_The Doctor looked up to see Rose bounding into the room, wearing her favourite purple top. Her face was pink, she had one sock on, and one off, and she was carrying a large hairbrush in her mouth. He couldn't help but grin just at the sight of her._

_"You're up early. Very early actually", he squinted at her through his rimmed glasses, "Anything the matter?"_

_She crouched on the floor and pulled on her second sock, removed the brush from her mouth then, as if readying herself for something drastic, flexed her muscles and began attacking her hair._

_" Nah, I'm fine. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. So I just hopped in for a shower"_

_"Ah. That explains it."_

_The Doctor sat up straight and sniffed loudly. "Can you smell that?"_

_Rose look confused._

_"Err, smell what?"_

_"Never mind, must be my imagination." He grinned and jumped to a standing position. "So Miss Tyler, where do you fancy going today? How about Barcelona? We never did go there! Or maybe the planet Afolso? Interesting little birds you get there, they have three legs and one eye and- "_

_He stopped suddenly and took another great sniff._

_Rose sighed and looked at him again._

_"Are you coming down with a cold or something?"_

_"Don't be silly", he said shaking his head while marching around the console sniffing various parts of the TARDIS, "I'm sure I can smell something different!"_

_He moved quickly, darting underneath the grating once or twice, continually smelling various objects alone the way, before stopping in front of Rose._

_"Oi!" she shouted, outraged, "You trying to say I smell?! I just had a shower!"_

_She sniffed her purple t-shirt and threw her hands up in protest. "It's not me! Take a whiff if you must!"_

_The Doctor did so, much to Rose's disdain._

_"I didn't actually mean it! My God, stop acting so alien!"_

_He frowned at her but shook his head_

_"Yeepp. It's not your clothes."_

_"Well THAT'S nice to know. Thank you VERY mu-"_

_She stopped short, as the Doctor gently brought her head underneath his and sniffed her hair gently._

_"Bananas" he murmured._

_Rose looked up into his face, which to her surprise, was grinning wildly back._

_"BANANAS!" he shouted joyfully, and he lifted her off her feet, hugging her tightly._

_She giggled delightedly and hugged him back._

_"I used a new shampoo, that's all."_

_The Doctor placed her back down onto the grating and took another sniff._

_"Bananas," he said simply, "are good", and he kissed her on the top of the head, before turning away quickly, blushing, and fiddling with more levers and buttons on the console._

_Rose stood, shocked._

_"Well", she thought "that's certainly a development"_

_She jumped as the Doctor prodded her shoulder,_

_"I like bananas" he said happily, and Rose grinned at him._

_"Bananas", she sang, "are great"_

The Doctor snatched the purple top out of Donnas' hands, trying to prevent the tears leaving his eyes. Too many memories…


End file.
